


Here In The House of God, We Sin

by kingwesker, RanebowStitches



Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [1]
Category: The Exorcist (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asexual Negan, Blow Job, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, trust us it's a cute ship, walking dead universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwesker/pseuds/kingwesker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: It wasn't their plan to find love by taking shelter in an abandoned church during the apocalypse, but sometimes God acts in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Tomas Ortega
Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a few roleplays by kingwesker (Ryker) and ranebowstitches (Britani) for this lovely crackship that we put together! This one is a simple Walking Dead Universe crossover~
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Oh, in case you're wondering kingwesker is Tomas and ranebowstitches is Negan.

It had been years since Tomas last had any contact with anyone he knew. Marcus had run off before the apocalypse and Mouse had been taken down by a horde of walkers. The priest found himself hoping that Marcus was okay, after all, he's survived demons. Those bastards were worse than the undead. He prayed every night that Marcus would find his way, confident he was alive.

On his journey, he had met a few people but he found it better if he was alone. He only had to worry about himself. God would watch over him and take care of the rest, as where his belief lay. Once a man of God, always a man of God, as Tomas so firmly thought to himself even now.

About a month or so ago, Tomas stumbled across an old church. It was sturdy if not just the paint and the wallpaper was starting to fade and the windows were broken in. Those were easily boarded up, however, and after clearing out the walkers inside, Tomas made it his home. He checked downstairs of the church and, where he expected it to be, lay a donation pantry. It was stocked full, much to the young man's surprise. He thanked God for that one. Though it didn't matter, Tomas took to lighting the candles inside and cleaned up the place a bit, making it seem homier. More like the church he had way back when before he met Marcus.

Tomas had just been reading one of the books he had found on a scavenging run when he heard the sound of footsteps outside the wooden walls of the church. He slowly placed the book down and pulled out the gun he had tucked in his belt. He cocked it and aimed at the doors. While he would never really want to hurt a living being, one couldn't be too careful nowadays.

…

Negan had had a good run with the Saviors. He got to live in a bit of luxury during this hell of a world, if even for a moment. But, when Rick’s men attacked and Negan couldn’t get back to his people in time, Simon had taken control. Negan knew he could have fought for control, could have won it back easily. But, something in him, perhaps the bullet lodged in his arm, stopped him from fighting through the walkers. Instead, he took the much clearer path and escaped into the nearby woods.

He couldn’t remember how long he had been in the woods. The days blurred together, and the pain in his arm only made it worse. It had been relatively fine when he first left, but now he was afraid it was infected. He’d found a stream to drink from and wash it at one point, but he knew he needed to get the bullet out.

Then one evening, the tree line opened and Negan laid eyes on a church. If he’d still been a praying man, he would have fallen to his knees, but as it was, Negan had given up on faith long ago. Now, his faith was the strong bat in his grip.

He made his way to the church.

The windows were boarded, so he couldn’t peek in. He assumed the door was too if there was, in fact, someone or someones in there. He banged the end of Lucille on the door to the tune of ‘Shave and Haircut’. “Knock, knock! Anyone home?” he called out.

Tomas jumped slightly at the sound of wood against wood, giving him the immediate impression that the other was armed as well. He approached the door, slowly. He wasn't a hostile man, he wouldn't stoop to keeping someone out if they needed a place, but he was careful. Cautious. 

"Who are you?" Tomas demanded, standing right by the door but not opening up. "Are you alone? What do you need?"

“Oh, shit. There’s actually somebody in there?” Negan laughed. He truly hadn’t expected an answer. Not one that wasn’t walker groaning anyway. He leaned closer to the door. “Hey man, yeah, I’m alone. Unless you count God, then one is never truly alone,” Negan snickered. “Get it? Cause this is a church?”

Tomas lowered his gun, though didn't put it away yet. He frowned at the joke but he'd heard worse, so he chose to really not comment. Demons had worse jokes about God and His house. "Yeah, funny," his tone was a little bitter as he spoke.

He winced as he moved his bad arm and it shot a ripple of pain through his shoulder. He braced himself against the door jam with his opposite shoulder, panting slightly. “Hey, you got a bandaid? I’ve got a bullet in my arm that would just _love_ to be removed.”

The priest could hear the pained tone in the man's voice and he sighed, opening the door after taking off the locks. He stuffed his gun back into his belt and he looked over the stranger, spotting the bloodied spot in his jacket. "Come on. I can take a look at that," Tomas said, pushing the door open more for the male to come in.

Negan was a little surprised that the man had opened the door so easily. Compassion wasn’t something Negan was quite used to anymore. He let his tongue trail along his bottom lip as he looked the man up and down. Huh. Easy on the eyes. Thank you, God.

Negan grinned and pushed himself off the wood, making his way inside the church. “Shit, thanks, man.” He looked around as he walked farther in. It was pretty well cleaned up, not at all what Negan was expecting from the outside. He wondered how long the other man had been in here.

Tomas offered the man a small smile as he led him in. "Take a seat here," he said, gesturing to one of the pews as he went and grabbed a first aid kit he managed to scrounge up on one of his runs outside. He carried over to Negan and sat with him.

"How'd this happen?" he asked, slowly removing the other male's leather jacket, setting it aside so he could get to the wound better. He grabbed a pair of tweezers from the kit and got to work, trying to gently pull the bullet out.

Negan winced as his jacket was removed and the man started going at him with the tweezers. He laid Lucille next to him in the pew, chuckling at the sight of it. “Oh, you know,” he said, looking back at the man as he worked. The wound was angry and Negan hissed slightly as the tweezers dug in further. “When a gun gets fired, a small bit of metal shoots out. That’s called a bullet.” Negan knew he was being a sarcastic ass to the only help he’d found and probably would find for miles, but he couldn’t help it. He was tired and in pain, and bad jokes were how he coped.

Tomas glanced up at Negan's face and rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you. I've been shot a few times, I know," he said. It was a gift he was used to the dry, bad humor that Negan was giving. Marcus had been well known for that. He fell quiet until he managed to get the bullet out. Luckily, the bullet had not gone too deep.  Negan bit down on his lip as the bullet was pulled out. He let out a breath and let his shoulders slump. Fuck. Finally. Tomas cleaned the area of the wound, having done this kind of thing time and time again while having been on his exorcism trip.

Negan watched the man's fingers as he got the suture ready and began on that. He sucked in a quick breath as it punctured his skin.

"Can I get your name, at least?" Tomas asked, concentrating on his needle.

"Oh, where ever are my manners," Negan huffed a laugh. "Name's Negan, and this," he gestured back to his bat on the pew, "is Lucille."

Tomas took the moment to glance at the bat and he smiled some, turning his attention back to the task at hand. "Nice to meet you, Negan. I'm Tomas," he replied, skilled fingers quickly finishing and soon enough, Tomas had the wound bandaged and he handed Negan back his jacket. "There you go. That should feel better already."

Negan took back his jacket, folding it in his lap, and examined Tomas' handiwork. "Not bad. You a doctor before the world fell to shit?" he asked, rubbing at his sore arm. The man was wearing a priest's... uniform? Whatever it was. But Negan suspected he could have found it in the church.

Tomas shook his head. "No, I wasn't. Felt like one sometimes, though," he replied and he chuckled softly. "I was... am a priest. Was also a traveling exorcist for a time, then the apocalypse started," he said.

Negan's eyebrows raised. So, his getup wasn't just a costume or situational opportunity. This man was legit. Oh, Negan felt sorta bad about his God joke earlier... not much though. "Travelling exorcist?" Negan imagined an old-timey roadshow where Tomas was selling 'holy water' to the unsuspecting townsfolk. "Like, demons and ghosts?" He snorted a laugh.

Tomas nodded. "Not so much ghosts. Ghosts don't exist. Demons, however, very much so do exist," he said. He raised a brow at the laugh and shook his head. "Started with a young girl from my parish. Demon influenced her and possessed her. My partner I was working with and I almost lost her to the bastard," he told Negan, looking away as he sighed. "Just got worse from there. Believe it or not, demon possession is much worse than a walker ending up chewing on you. I have the scars to prove it."

Negan frowned. “Sounds like you were living in hell before the rest of the world was,” he said cocking his head to the side. Negan didn’t know if he necessarily believed everything Tomas was telling him, but it seemed like Tomas believed his own words and that was all that mattered.

Tomas let out a laugh. "Yeah. More like I was trying to stop a hell that was already starting," he said and he leaned back against the pew.

Negan smiled at the laugh from Tomas. “How does one exorcize a demon anyway? Is it all holy water and salt and shit?” Negan asked, actually curious.

"It's all in the repetition. Faith in Him, repetition of verses, and holy water," he said, just putting it simply for Negan. "Of course, each exorcist has their own method. My partner relied on tradition. I relied on my abilities."

Negan listened and hummed. “So, essentially you’re just annoying the demon till it leaves? Just saying the same thing over and over and over? Hell, I’d leave too if I was trapped in a room with that.” Negan snorted, throwing his arms over the back of the pew. He winced as he moved his bad one. “What do you mean tradition and abilities? What’s the difference there?” he asked.

Tomas shook his head out of amusement at Negan's words. "Something like that," he said, smiling himself before the smile fell. "Tradition being as I explained but it's rougher, a risk to the victim more than one's self. My abilities... were a gift from God. So I believed. I was able to cast out demons from the inside, which posed more risk to my own life than the victims."

"From the inside?" Negan's eyebrows furrowed. He turned more towards Tomas on the pew. "Like...  _ you _ would possess the person who was possessed by a demon and kick the demon out?" Negan asked, trying to understand. He was genuinely trying to piece this together. It sounded fascinating and Negan was intrigued.

Tomas nodded. "Yes, exactly that," he responded. He was surprised by the interest Negan had in what he had to say. Most people would brush this kind of thing away and deny it's truth, but not him.

Negan hummed as he studied Tomas, leaning towards him slightly. Negan was so tired, and it was really catching up with him. His arm on the back of the pew was keeping him steady at least. “But you talk about it in the past tense. Not much demon hunting nowadays or can you not do it anymore?”

Tomas shrugged. "All the demons left," he stated. "Once the world started dying, they all went off back to Hell, I guess. Good riddance." He chuckled and rubbed his face, shaking his head. He didn't miss the demons, didn't miss exorcisms.

Negan snorted a laugh at that. “See ya!” He threw his good hand up in a mock wave. He chuckled as he let his gaze fall around the church.

There were a few candles lit, bouncing warm light off around the church. The stained glass at the top of the steeples was still intact, and Negan let his head fall back to look at it. He’d never been a very religious man, but there was always an aesthetic beauty of holy places that he appreciated. He sighed. “Well, I guess that’s one less thing to deal with, huh?” He breathed a laugh.

Tomas leaned back in the pew and gazed at Negan, watching him closely as he looked around the church. The young male had kept on top of cleaning the church. Even now, he tried to keep up its appearances as best he could. It was God's house still, just as it was Tomas'.

"I guess," he said and sighed. "What's your story? Have you always been alone, or did you have a group?"

Negan chuckled, still looking up at the ceiling. “Oh, I had a group alright. Just recently left.” He held up his injured arm. “A parting gift.” He knew he wasn’t explaining very much, but Negan didn’t feel like giving his whole life story to this guy he just met. He kinda wanted to just forget about the whole thing.

Tomas rose a brow. "How thoughtful," he murmured, shaking his head. "You're lucky that wasn't any deeper."

“You know what’s funny though?” He turned his head to look at Tomas. “The last person I talked to before I left was a priest too. Think that’s a coincidence or you think that’s the Big Guy saying something?”

Tomas laughed softly. "Maybe God is telling you something. Anything you need to confess?" he asked, his tone slightly playful.

Negan grinned at the other man. “Oh, I’ve done a lot of sinnin’, Father,” he practically purred the last word. “And I’m not done yet. I feel like it’s better if I just stockpile it and then confess all at once. It’ll save me a lot of trips.” He shrugged and winked at Tomas. 

Tomas rolled his eyes as he shook his head, smiling. "Well, I'm right here if you finally decide enough is enough," he said and he got up, stretching out. "Are you thirsty or hungry? I can grab us something."

Negan watched Tomas stretch before nodding. “Yeah, the last time I ate was a couple days ago… I think,” Negan mumbled. How long has he been in the woods? It hadn’t really been food either. Just some roots he had dug up. Negan ran his hand down his face. “Anything you could spare I’d be grateful for,” he said, all hints of jokes out of his voice. 

Tomas nodded and gave him a gentle smile. "Alright," he said and he went off to one of the back rooms of the church. He had moved the stockpile of cans and preserves out of the basement to the main floor, so it was easier to get to. He came back with cans of ravioli and other cans that contained fruit, as well as bottled water. Churches tended to be well stocked when not already raided. 

He sat back down with Negan and opened the cans, handing him a can of ravioli and a can of peaches, as well as one of the plastic forks he had managed to find, and a water bottle. "Here. Not exactly five-star but it's a good enough meal."

Negan’s mouth watered just watching Tomas open the cans of food. Negan didn’t even hesitate before slamming back the can of peaches. He had about half the can in his mouth as he chewed and swallowed them, moaning. “Oh, holy fuck, that is  _ good _ shit.” He wiped at the peach juice leaking out his mouth with a swipe of his arm. “Thank you,” he said, looking up at the other man as he ate the rest of the peaches with the fork. He chewed for a minute before waving the fork, gesturing to the church. “How long have you been here?”

Tomas couldn't help the surprised expression on his face as he watched Negan down the can of peaches. He couldn't blame him, however. The man did say it'd been a few days since he'd eaten. "You're welcome," he said as he slowly ate his own food. At the question, he shrugged, "I don't know. A month? two months?"

Negan hummed, drinking the water he’d been given. “Alone?” he asked, brows furrowing. Negan couldn’t imagine being alone for  _ that _ long. He grabbed his can of ravioli and started eating those too, slower but still basically shoving them into his mouth. “Did you collect all this food?”

"If you don't count God, then yes. Alone. My friend was killed weeks before I found this place. I've been alone since she died," Tomas said and sighed as he cradled the can of peaches in his hands. "I collected some of it, most of it was in the basement of this church. A lot of people aren't very thorough looking through churches."

Negan frowned. “Shit, man. I’m sorry. That sucks.” He chewed on a ravioli thoughtfully. “At least you found this place?” He shrugged, giving him a small smile. “I know that doesn’t make up for the loss of a loved one, but food and shelter are always good things to have.” He finished the ravioli, setting the empty can down next to the empty peaches.

Tomas shrugged and he set down the can he was holding. "I'm grateful for what I've been given thus far. I'm still alive, and I can carry her memory," he said, looking to Negan with a tired sort of smile. He'd lost too much already and he just wanted it to stop.

Negan gave him a soft smile and sighed. “Thank you again for the food,” he said, running his hand back through his hair. “Is it cool if I crash here for the night? I can be out of your hair tomorrow.” Negan figured he’d just start wandering again. There was a road that ran in front of the church, and obviously, at some point, people lived near it, so Negan figured he’d find a town sooner or later. “You seem like a good person, and I don’t want to cramp your style.”

"You should stay," Tomas said, a little too quickly. "I mean. Your arm. You should wait until it's properly healed, at least." Tomas really enjoyed Negan's company and hell if he really wanted to be left alone again.

Negan looked at his bandaged arm and then back up at Tomas. He knew he’d probably be fine now that the bullet wasn’t festering away in his body, but if this man was going to feed and house him for a bit, Negan had no complaints. Negan nodded. “Alright,” he said smiling. “You’re stuck with me then.” He held his hand out to shake Tomas’. 

Tomas smiled at the other male and he happily took his hand, shaking it. "When it comes to sleeping arrangements, you're welcome to sleep out here on the pews, but I do have a bed. I'm willing to share, for the sake of your comfort." It wouldn't be the first time he shared a bed with a stranger but there was something in him that made him hope Negan took his offer.

Negan perked up at Tomas’ words. He barely knew Negan and he was willing to share his bed? On that note, Negan barely knew  _ him _ . “That’s a mighty fine offer, and I’m glad you trust me enough not to slit your throat in the night,” Negan said, looking at the pews. There was no way he’d be able to sleep on them. The bench was much too short. He’d roll right off. He looked back to Tomas. “But are you sure? I’m quite fine with the floor if need be.” 

Tomas shrugged. "I'm known for being over-trusting, but you really don't seem like the type of guy to kill a sleeping man, anyway," he said and he nodded. "I'm sure. It wouldn't be my first time sleeping in a bed with a strange man." He gave a little smirk as he spoke.

Negan raised a brow and leaned in towards Tomas, smirk curling up his face. “ _ Father! _ ” he gasped dramatically. “Well, now. I might just have to be afraid of  _ you _ while we sleep, hmm?” He chuckled and bounced his eyebrows at Tomas. 

Tomas laughed and shook his head. "Maybe you should be," he said, smirking wide. He wouldn't have usually been this brave with words but the apocalypse seemed to change everyone. "Shared motel beds with my partner, a little after I first met him. It was cheaper and we were always on the road so funds were limited."

Negan snorted a laugh before shaking his head clicking his tongue. “Aw, now. You shouldn’t have ruined the mystery.” He leaned away, resting against the pew back. 

Tomas chuckled and shrugged. "Well, I'm not very good at secrets or mysteries," he said.

“What happened to this partner of yours? Dead too?” Negan asked, not meaning to be blunt, but that’s how it came out. 

The younger man looked away and all amusement left him, however. "I pray to God he isn't. He left before the apocalypse even started... No idea where he is, or if he's still alive."

Negan cocked his head to the side. He hadn’t meant to upset the other. He wondered just how close him and this ‘partner’ had been. Negan leaned forward and placed a heavy hand on Tomas’ knee. “I’m sure that if anyone could survive in this hellscape, it’s a traveling exorcist.” Negan still wasn’t entirely sold on that story, kinda thought Tomas might be faking the whole priest thing, but he’d give him the benefit of the doubt for now until he learned more. And, boy, did he want to learn more. 

Tomas looked back at Negan when he felt that hand. God, how it reminded him of Marcus. The touches that were shared between them. It made him yearn to be touched like that again, he missed it. He craved that gentle attention. He smiled sadly at Negan and he clasped a hand on the man's uninjured shoulder, squeezing it gently in appreciation. "I pray you're right."

Negan smiled back, all teeth and debonair. He gave Tomas’ knee a pat before drawing his hand back and leaning into Tomas’. “I usually am,” he said, more confidentially than he’d felt in a couple of days. “Now, enough of this sad shit. You gonna give me a tour of this place or what?” Negan asked, looking around the church.

Tomas laughed softly at that and shook his head. "Pride is a sin, you know," he teased before he drew back his own hand, standing up. "If you would like," he added, holding his hand out to Negan with a smile.

Negan chuckled, taking Tomas’ hand and pulling himself up. He held on to it, running his thumb over Tomas’ knuckles, as he leaned in closer and purred, “I told you, Father. I’m a sinner through and through.” He winked before letting go, gesturing for Tomas to walk. “Now, lead the way!”

Tomas' face flushed a slightly pink colour in response to Negan's actions, suppressing a shiver. He mentally shook himself and nodded. "Alright, alright!" he said, chuckling and he led Negan through to one of the doors, bringing him to the back hallway. 

He pushed open the door to the office. It looked like just a normal office, with bookshelves that had a few books left. The room was clean, save for the drawings strewn about the desk and a few pinned to the wall. "The office. I spend a lot of time in here, just for the sake of feeling like something's normal again. I drew those." He gestured to the pictures, some of the walkers, some just of the one man's face over again in different angles, others of twisted beings. "I'm not very good. Beside this room, is the bedroom. It was a sick room, but it's all cleaned out and the medical supplies are in the desk here. Looks more like a bedroom and the bed is really comfortable." 

He left the room and opened the other door, showing Negan in. The walls had paintings from elsewhere in the church hung up on them, giving it a homey feel. There was a king-sized bed inside with a wooden frame, having been moved in from the basement. Tomas has been lucky that nothing had gotten to it and that it hadn't had mold on it.

Negan whistled as he looked around the rooms, impressed. “This is pretty cozy,” he said, liking the look of that king-size bed. They’d fit just fine on there together. Could probably sleep without touching each other. Negan  _ might _ scoot closer though.

Tomas nodded. "It's good," he said, lamely. He tried to make the whole place seem like a home before the apocalypse. He wanted something normal in his life and if this was what he could get, so be it.

Negan walked back to the office room to look at the drawings. They had caught his eye. He picked up a few looking them over. “Not very good my ass,” he chuckled. “These are great.” He held up one of a walker that was missing both arms. Poor bastard.

Tomas followed Negan as he wandered back into the office, watching him look at his drawings. He rubbed the back of his head and looked to his feet, mumbling in Spanish.

Negan picked up a couple of the portraits of the man, showing them to Tomas. “Your partner?” he guessed. Who else would it be? Tomas had only mentioned him like five hundred times since Negan had gotten there. 

At the question of his partner, Tomas looked back up and nodded, walking closer. "Marcus," he murmured fondly. "My best friend and my mentor. He is an artist too, he's so much better than me though."

Negan set down the drawings and smiled. “You can have pride in your work without being prideful, you know?” he said. “I haven’t seen his drawings, but I’m seeing yours and I’m telling you they are good. I mean these…” he pointed at the portraits of Marcus, “These are from memory? Fantastic!” He grinned at Tomas. “You ever want a live model, hit me up.”

Tomas chuckled softly and he nodded. "I guess so," he said, smiling some. "Thank you, though. I... appreciate that." He looked to the drawings Negan set back down on the desk and he grinned some. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, looking up at Negan.

Negan studied Tomas for a minute before nodding. “So…” he leaned his upper body back as he drew the word out before straightening back up. He winced as he jostled his hurt arm. “What else is there to do around here? You couldn’t have survived months alone just drawing to keep yourself sane.” Negan quirked an eyebrow up. “At least… you seem sane,” he joked. 

"Well. I went outside, scavenged and killed walkers too. I read. I don't need very much, honestly," Tomas told Negan and he laughed. "I'm as sane as anyone can really be in this kind of way of life."

Negan tried to imagine Tomas killing walkers, but it just didn’t fit. He could see him throwing holy water at them, but not shooting them or using a weapon. Negan imagined Lucille in Tomas’ hands, shivering in delight at the idea. He’d love to see this man wield her.

Tomas was seasoned in killing walkers. He was quick about it, efficient. It was an easy task for him. Now, when he had noticed Lucille, he thought about how efficient that weapon was. How  _ fun _ it would be to swing it in some undead's face.

Negan also was really enjoying Tomas’ laugh and was glad he could keep bringing it out. He smiled at the other man. “Yeah, true that. Sanity nowadays has a low bar, huh?” He chuckled.

Negan rubbed at his wounded arm and shifted his weight. “Hey, not that I’m not enjoying this riveting conversation,” he started, “but if it’s cool with you, I think I’m going to hit that bed. I haven’t gotten the greatest sleep these past couple days, and my arm is killing me.”

"Oh, of course. Go right ahead, please rest up," Tomas said to Negan, smiling. "I'm gonna stay up a while longer. Sorry ahead of time, if I wake you when I go in myself."

“You’ll be fine. I’m going to pass the fuck out and not wake up for a week,” Negan told Tomas, huffing a laugh. He waved as he moved into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and removing his boots. He’d left his jacket and Lucille in the pew out front, but he wasn’t too worried about them.  Tomas watched him leave the room, waving back with his soft smile still upon his lips.

The feel of the soft mattress was a godsend and Negan didn’t hesitate to just flop himself onto it. Didn’t even bother getting under the blankets. There was a second where he thought about stripping his pants to get more comfortable, but the next moment he was out. 

Tomas headed out to the front himself, gathering Negan's jacket and his bat and carrying them to the office where he hung the jacket on the chair and rested the bat against the desk. He then went back to make sure the doors were padlocked, just in case, before going and kneeling by the altar.

He pulled out his rosary and held it in his hands as he closed his eyes and prayed. Even now, out of habit and faith, he did his morning and nightly prayers. He prayed for the safety of himself, of Marcus, of the church he had been given to live inside and the food he had been given as well. Now, Negan was added to his list of names to pray for. 

With an " _ Amen, _ " he stood and made his way to the bedroom himself, stripping himself of his shirt, shoes, and socks. He looked at Negan, it was obvious he was exhausted and he was out cold, but Tomas was quiet anyway. He slipped into the bed beside the other man, sliding under the covers. Usually, he could hear was the faint groaning of walkers outside and crickets chirping, but now the sound of Negan's steady breathing joined the ambiance and Tomas found himself enjoying the company of the other. It wasn't long before he was asleep himself, lulled to sleep by his thoughts and Negan's deep breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas joins Negan in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get spicy ayo~

_ Darkness. He was enveloped in darkness. He reached out and felt nothing. His heart pounded in his chest.  _

_ Whispers. Words in the darkness. “Hello?” He took a step forward. A blinding flash of light. Red, hot pain in his arm. He hissed through his teeth. _

_ “Negan...” The whispers. “You abandoned us.” _

_ “Who- who are you?” _

_ “We are Negan.” The whispers yelled. A whistle rang out through the darkness. His whistle. Louder. Louder. He covered his ears.  _

_ “No! No! I would have been too late! There was nothing I could do!” The whistling only got louder. “Please! I’m sorry!” _

_ A blinding flash of light. _

Negan gasped as his eyes flew open. It took a minute for them to adjust to the darkness of the room and for his mind to remember where he was.

The church.

Right.

He’d found a church, and he’d found… Negan looked over at the sleeping man next to him. Tomas was facing away from him, his back rising and falling with even breaths. Negan’s leftover dream panic started to ease as he watched Tomas breathe. 

Negan sighed, turning onto his side to face the other man. Hesitantly, Negan reached out and softly rested his fingers against Tomas’ back, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. He tried to match his own to it in an attempt to calm down and go back to sleep. 

Tomas felt the bed shift in his sleep and he stirred awake. He felt the hand on his back and the young male yawned softly. "Negan?" he asked aloud, his voice quiet.

Negan flinched his hand back quickly as Tomas said his name.  _ Shit _ .

Tomas turned onto his other side to face Negan, a soft look of concern somewhat visible on his face. "Are you okay?"

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Negan said, quickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Had a bit of a nightmare. Nothing new.” Negan drew his arms into his chest and studied Tomas’ face in the dark. Waking up next to someone was new though, but Negan found he kinda liked it. 

Tomas shook his head. "It's okay, I understand. I used to get them all the time," he murmured softly. He shuffled closer to Negan and he draped an arm over him, rubbing his shoulder.

Negan shivered at the touch, leaning in closer to the other man. “I used to get them after my wife died,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes focused down near Tomas’ collar bone that stuck out from under the blanket. “They eventually stopped, but sometimes… sudden change triggers them.” His tongue ran over his bottom lip as his eyes flicked back up to Tomas’. 

Tomas soon had his arms wrapped around the other man completely, holding him close as he spoke. " _ Lo siento _ ," he whispered softly, moving a hand to the side of Negan's neck in a comforting gesture.

Negan gasped softly, melting into the hold. Oh, this felt nice. He didn’t know what Tomas had said, but he felt comforted. He moved a hand up, placing it over Tomas’ that rested on his neck. Negan sighed. This was ok. This was good. “Thank you,” he said softly, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

Tomas smiled as Negan rested his hand over his own and he sighed. Negan reminded him a lot of Marcus and maybe it's why he just felt this pull to the other man, just as he did before years back. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. "I'll be right here."

Negan nodded minutely and relaxed into his pillow and Tomas’ touch. What had he gotten himself into? He fell asleep quickly and slept soundly throughout the rest of the night, Tomas’ presence keeping the nightmares at bay.

Tomas lay with Negan, holding him as the other slept. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he was weak. Even as a man of God, he had his own sins and unclean thoughts. He had sworn off relationships like what he craved but it never stopped him. 

It didn't take long for Tomas to fall asleep, though he remained close to Negan through the night and into the morning.

…

When Negan cracked his eyes open in the morning light, the first thing he saw was Tomas, still asleep. The man had stayed near to him all night. Negan smiled. Perhaps he wouldn’t be in such a hurry to leave this place.

Negan reached out and ever so lightly ghosted his fingers over Tomas’ cheek and jaw. The scruff of his facial hair tickled Negan’s fingers. Negan wondered if Tomas had a razor or a small knife and if he’d let Negan use it. His own beard was getting a bit too long for his comfort.

Tomas shifted ever so much closer to Negan at the touch to his face, which found its way buried into Negan's neck. The priest's arms wound tightly around Negan as he kept sleeping, lulled into deeper sleep by the warmth of the other man. It would turn out that Tomas was very much a cuddler while sleeping.

Negan grinned as Tomas moved closer. Oh, this was great. He let his arm fall around the other, nuzzling his chin into Tomas’ head softly. Negan wondered if he’d be able to get under the blanket without waking the other. He didn’t think so. He hummed and traced circles with his fingertips along Tomas’ shoulder blades. He was warm and content. Negan let his eyes close, accepting his fate if he fell back asleep. 

It would be a while before Tomas woke again himself and he pulled away, startled by the body against his own for a moment. His face was flushed bright red and he sat up. " _ Dios mío _ ," he mumbled out. "I'm sorry. I cuddle a lot in my sleep..."

Negan had fallen into a light nap but was mostly awake when Tomas finally rose. He held his hands up in an ‘I’m innocent’ kinda way, smirking up at Tomas, when the man explained himself. “Oh, I don’t mind. I quite like the company.” Negan’s tongue traced his bottom lip as he gazed up at the other man. “But, if you’re not comfortable with it let me know. I won’t touch you if you don’t want me too.”

Tomas gazed down at Negan and his cheeks went a deeper shade of red. “Oh... uh... No. No, it's okay. I don't mind," he said with a sheepish smile and he found his eyes following the movement of his tongue, shivering slightly before he looked away.

Negan hummed softly, loving that blush that covered Tomas’ face. Could the priest be harboring some sinful thoughts? Negan sat up and chucked Tomas gently under the chin with his knuckle. “Good.” He grinned. “Now, where can a man get some breakfast around here?”

Tomas gave a little smile at the action and he looked back at Negan. "I've been described as a tasty looking meal from time to time," he said and then immediately cleared his throat, blushing as he realized that  _ he just said that. _

Negan grinned wolfishly. Tomas had a little spunk in him! Negan turned and leaned towards the other, getting all up in his personal bubble. He placed one hand on the bed behind Tomas, and crossed over him with the other hand, placing it on the bed by his hip. He essentially had Tomas boxed in. Negan leaned ever the more forward, Tomas’ shoulder bumping into his chest. 

Tomas stared at Negan, wide-eyed as the man trapped him there on the bed. His face was completely red as he gazed at the other, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Oh,  _ Father _ ,” Negan purred into Tomas’ ear. “I would  _ love _ to just. Eat. You. Up,” Negan said as he ran the tip of his nose up along the sensitive skin behind Tomas’ ear. Letting his tongue poke out, Negan licked the shell of Tomas’ ear just a touch. 

Tomas shivered at the purr in Negan's voice and he let out a soft pleading whimper. As a priest, he had sworn off sex. While years back he had someone, it had been a very long time. He found himself craving Negan just from that alone.

Negan huffed a small laugh at the noise Tomas made. He wondered if he could get him to make more. “Tomas, Tomas, Tomas,” he whispered.

Negan placed a soft kiss on the edge of Tomas’ jaw, right behind his ear, before leaning back a little. Using the hand that had been crossed in front of Tomas, Negan cupped the man’s cheek and turned his head to look him in the eye. He smiled at him and cocked his head. “Hey, I know I look rough and tumble, but I’m gonna need a verbal ‘yes’ that you’re ok with this,” he said, voice soft. He ran his thumb over Tomas’ cheek, under his eye. “What do you want, Tomas?”

Tomas shivered at his whispers and he gazed at Negan when the man turned his head and he licked his lips. " _ P-Por favor _ ," he mumbled. " _ Por favor _ , Negan.  _ Quiero que me toques _ ." The man always reverted back to Spanish whenever he was shy, embarrassed or aroused. He was all three right now, so translation was entirely lost.

Negan’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. He understood the ‘please’ but not much more. Negan was really beating himself up for not paying attention in Spanish class in high school. Tomas didn’t seem to be pulling away from him, so he assumed it wasn’t ‘please get away from me you creep’ but Negan still didn’t like not knowing for sure. He needed clear cut consent.

He brought his other hand up to cradle both sides of Tomas’ face, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. And then one to his nose. He hovered above Tomas’ lips, flicking his eyes up to the other’s. “Si or no?” he asked, softly. 

Tomas was tired of being alone. Being without Marcus, without Mouse. Without Olivia and his little nephew, Luis. His heart panged unpleasantly at the thought of his sister and nephew and he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. Negan had been a light in his darkness, the first person in years he knew was trustworthy.

Tomas gripped the front of Negan's shirt, pulling him closer to him. He craved the touch, he was desperate for someone close like this again. " _ Sí _ ," he whispered out. " _ Sí, por favor. _ " He just wanted Negan, wanted his caress, wanted him.

That was all Negan needed.

He leaned forward and connected their lips, pushing closer to Tomas. He let his hands drift back, fingers curling around the back of Tomas’ head, blunt nails running through his short hair and massaging the skin under it. Negan hummed as he opened his mouth, trying to coax Tomas to do the same.

Tomas wrapped his arms around Negan's neck as he made his way into the taller man's lap, straddling the other's hips and kissing him back earnestly and opening his mouth against the kiss. He purred at the feeling of the hands in his hair, closing his eyes to every sensation going on right now.

Negan was pleasantly surprised when Tomas climbed into his lap. He wasn’t sure how much control Tomas was going to take in this. He seemed desperate for the contact and Negan hoped he wasn’t taking advantage of anything.

Negan groaned into Tomas’ mouth, letting his hands trail down his neck, to his chest, to his hips. Negan bent his knees slightly and pulled on Tomas’ hips, drawing him impossibly closer, their chests pressed against each other’s.

Tomas gasped slightly when Negan gripped his hips and pulled him even closer, the younger male finding himself thinking that he liked it right there. In Negan's lap, being held impossibly close. God, did he want this.

Negan panted slightly as he detached his mouth from Tomas’, only to trail kisses and small bites down his jaw and his neck, landing in the soft junction between his neck and shoulder. 

Tomas let his arms fall from Negan's neck as he let out a breathy sigh at the kisses and bites to his flesh, his hands taking to wandering Negan's body. He wanted to get to know him, feel his flesh in his hands and remember. " _ Más, por favor. Más, mi amor _ ," he whined.

Tomas knew he was letting his emotions get the better of himself in the heat of the moment but he didn't care. He really didn't. He was sure enough about this that Negan was something he wanted permanently in his life. He was hooked already.

Negan chuckled into Tomas’ neck at his words. He understood those. Though it might be a bit soon to be throwing ‘love’ around, but who cared anymore? The world had gone to hell, you could die at any time, why not give yourself over to your emotions?

Negan shivered as Tomas’ hands wandered him. He leaned back quickly to take his shirt off and throw it on the floor, pressing back in close as soon as he could. “Tomas,” he panted, nipping at his neck. He ran his hands down from Tomas’ hips to his thighs, squeezing them lightly.

Tomas felt up Negan's torso and leaned in to press kisses to his shoulders. A groan passed his lips when he felt Negan squeeze his thighs and Tomas moved his hips slightly, pressing down into Negan's, seeking friction.

“Mmm.” Negan soaked up the kisses from Tomas like a plant soaking up the sun. God, this man was doing him in. He ran his hands up and down Tomas’ thighs, bucking his own hips up into him. 

“Babe,” Negan breathed into his ear. He swallowed thickly. “Babe, how far do you want this to go?” Negan asked, moving one hand up along Tomas’ inner thigh.

Tomas moaned out when Negan bucked up, biting his lip. He shivered at the whisper in his ear, gripping tightly at Negan's hips as he panted softly. " _ Todo, tanto como quieras _ ," the Spanish left his mouth quickly, desperation in his voice. It didn't even occur to him that Negan may not understand. " _ Quiero todo de tí. Por favor. _ Negan… _ Por favor _ ."

Negan loved the words rolling out of Tomas’ mouth… if only he could understand them. He could hear the emotion behind them, and it made him groan hearing his name spill out of Tomas’ lips, but Negan needed English.

“Babe… Tomas…” Negan reached up and took his face, bringing it in front of his. He locked his eyes with Tomas’. “Breath for a second,” he said, running his thumb over Tomas’ cheek. “English. I need English.”

" _ Lo siento, lo siento _ ," Tomas whimpered, and he took a moment to find the English words he needed as he gazed into Negan's eyes that weren't far off from the color of his own, his mind locked in Spanish at the moment. "I want everything... I want all of you," he told Negan, panting. "I want you. Please..."

Negan shuddered and groaned, “Fuck.” He pulled Tomas’ down, smashing their lips together. Negan couldn’t remember the last time his bedmate wanted him out of passion and not fear. It was amazing, and Negan didn’t want to let it go.  Tomas kissed Negan back and groaned into the kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Tomas’ waist, Negan turned them both around, pulling a gasp from Tomas’ lips. He laid Tomas down on the bed and hovered over him, panting . “Just tell me if you ever want me to stop. Just say ‘no’, ok?”

Tomas nodded. " _ Sí _ ," he breathed out.

Negan ran a hand down Tomas’ thigh and leaned forward to place a kiss on Tomas’ forehead, and nose, and cheek, and finally his lips. 

Tomas loved the feeling of the kisses on his face, smiling when Negan finally reached his lips and he kissed him back. His hands found their way to the other man's pants, undoing his belt and zipper with quick fingers.

Negan chuckled into the kiss. “Mmm, feisty,” he said against Tomas’ lips. He leaned back for a moment, working to get his pants all the way off. They were getting stuck around his ankles. He looked to Tomas. “You too. Come on,” he smirked, tugging on Tomas’ waistband. 

Tomas blushed and he worked his own belt open and forced his slacks off, along with his boxers. He lifted his hips so he could slide them down and kick them off before he tugged Negan back down and kissed him hard. "This good enough?" he asked, a slight smirk making its way to his face.

Negan snickered into the kiss. “ _ Perfecto _ ,” he purred, biting on Tomas’ bottom lip. He ran his hands down Tomas’ now bare thighs, reveling in the feeling of the soft skin under his rough fingers. Oh, he needed to taste that. Tomas groaned at the bite to his lips, the man enjoying having Negan's hands on him.

Negan trailed kisses as he made his way down Tomas’ chest to his hip.  Tomas let out breathy sighs at the trails of kisses down his body, tensing up as he got lower and lower.

Soon,  Negan’s face was right close to Tomas’ cock, but he purposely ignored it. He glanced up at Tomas before he sunk his teeth into the soft skin of Tomas’ inner thigh, moaning.  Tomas’ hands found their way into Negan's hair and he gripped onto it. He moaned softly as Negan bit into his thigh, the sensation new but pleasurable.

Negan groaned at the feeling of fingers in his hair, licking at the bite mark he left on Tomas’ thigh. Oh, that would bruise for sure. Might as well make it match. Negan moved to the other thigh, placing a kiss there before biting down and sucking into it.  Tomas groaned deeply, biting his bottom lip and tugged on Negan's hair as he moved to his other thigh.

When he felt his work was done,Negan leaned back to see the matching marks. He grinned up at Tomas. “Beautiful,” he said, nuzzling his cheek into Tomas’ thigh. 

" _ Soy todo tuyo _ ," Tomas murmured to Negan, gazing down at him. " _ Por favor _ , Negan...  _ Quiero más _ ."

Negan quirked an eyebrow at Tomas. He was going to need to find a Spanish to English dictionary soon. “More, babe? You want more?” He smirked and moved his face over Tomas’ cock, breathing hot air down onto him. His mouth watered at the sight of it. Looking up at Tomas from under his dark lashes, Negan let his tongue fall from his mouth, licking a wide stripe up from the base to the tip. 

Tomas nodded and he moaned as he felt the puff of breath on his cock, his grip tightening on Negan's hair and pulling when the other licked him. " _ Mierda _ ," he groaned out, biting his lip.

Negan groaned as Tomas pulled on his hair, shivering and panting down on him. “Fuck.” That was good. Negan caressed Tomas’ thighs for a moment, before hooking them over his shoulders and moving his hands to hold down Tomas’ hips. He licked his lips before going in and swallowing Tomas down as far as he could, moaning as he closed his eyes. 

Tomas tipped his head back and moaned openly, loudly, as Negan swallowed him down. The feeling of heat and wetness was so sudden and overwhelming, but it was so  _ good _ . "Negan!" he whimpered out his name, wanting to buck his hips but Negan's hands were effectively holding him down.

Negan hummed as his name was called from the sweet lips of the other man. Oh, Negan could listen to that all day. He looked up at Tomas’ face as he began to bob his head, slowly and steadily, hollowing out a cheek to take in more. He let one hand leave Tomas’ hip to trail up his stomach to his chest, feeling his heart beating fast. 

Tomas moaned in pleasure, his toes curling as he panted as well. The priest tugged particularly rough on Negan's hair while he looked back down at the man sucking on his cock and groaned. " _ Mierda. Te ves tan bien en mi polla _ ," he managed through his moaning.

‘ _ That better have been a compliment _ ,’ Negan thought, grunting a bit at the pull on his hair. He hummed indignantly around Tomas’ dick, flashing him a look with his eyes. He never stopped his head movements though, and in fact, started to speed up. 

Tomas could feel himself quickly reaching his edge the more Negan continued, his moans getting louder. "Negan... Negan,  _ por favor _ !" he whimpered out, tugging on his hair again.

Tomas was in utter bliss at the moment. He had never felt anything this good in his life, not even when he was with his ex-girlfriend. There was a huge difference there that had Tomas really favoring the way Negan was working him. He could shamelessly admit it to himself.

Negan moaned as he continued, swirling his tongue around Tomas’ cock, loving the taste of him. Hearing him say his name was music to his ears. Negan couldn’t help but find it ironic that all he wanted to do was thank God for finding this man.

Negan pulled almost all the way off of Tomas before going back down, sucking hard, and taking Tomas all the way down to the base. 

The movement was enough to have Tomas tipping that edge, throwing his head back and crying out in pure pleasure as he came down Negan's throat.

Fireworks went off in Negan’s head, his eyes closing in pleasure as he swallowed all Tomas had. He felt accomplished having brought his lover over the edge.

He panted as he let Tomas’ softening cock fall from his mouth, tongue hanging out like a dog. He slowly trailed kisses up Tomas’ body until he reached his face. Smiling, Negan pecked him on the lips before turning to his side and pulling Tomas to him, nuzzling into his hair. “How was that?” he asked softly. 

Tomas panted as he came down from his high, breathy moans leaving him still. He kissed Negan back and hummed. "Good... so good… amazing..." he breathed out and grunted. "What about you? Don't you want me to...?" He trailed off, unsure.

Negan shushed Tomas softly. He was half hard himself, but he didn’t care. He wanted to focus on Tomas and ride out his waves of post-orgasm bliss with him. Negan kissed Tomas’ temple. “No, babe. I’m fine. Another time, hmm?” Negan said, insinuating that they’d be doing this again. “I’m satisfied knowing you’re satisfied.”

Tomas caught that and he smiled softly, nodding. His hands found their way to Negan's face and he kissed him deeply. "Okay," he murmured against his lips before burying his face into Negan's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him, cuddling close to the other man.

Negan curled himself around Tomas like a cat, entwining their legs. He loved the feeling of him in his arms. Oh yeah. Negan would love getting used to this.

Tomas hummed as he felt Negan entwine their legs, the man more than comfortable like this. He was in bliss. He'd never had someone hold him this close and it was everything he craved.

Negan held the other man in his arms for a moment before nudging his head with his chin. “Hey,” he said softly. “You awake? Can I ask you a kinda personal question?”

Tomas was dozing off but he perked up when Negan nudged him. "Hmmm? What is it?" he responded softly.

“I was just wondering,” Negan started, drawing small circles with his finger on Tomas’ back. “I know that it doesn’t apply to all priests, and I don’t know the specifics, and I know that there’s not really any rules in the world anymore, but…” Negan worried at his bottom lip. “I was just wondering if you’d ever had sex before?” Negan asked, hoping he wasn’t stepping over a line or anything. He was honestly just curious. 

Tomas nestled his face into Negan's collarbone and he shrugged slightly. "I have, yeah," he murmured softly. "Had a girlfriend, before I became a priest... Saw her a few times after that too. Always prayed to God to absolve me of my sin, though." He closed his eyes and he sighed softly. "Now, I've never had sex with another man before, though."

Negan hummed. He thought for a moment. “Is that a sin too? Are you gonna pray away what we did here?” His voice was soft, no bite to his words. In fact, sadness seemed to lace them. Negan tightened his hold on Tomas a bit. “Am I just staining you?”

Tomas pulled away some to look up at Negan and he moved a hand to his face. "No," he said softly. "As much as I still believe in my Lord, and I practice in His ways, no.  _ Mi cariño, eres un regalo, no un pecado _ ." He leaned in and kissed Negan sweetly. "I believe that God sent you for a reason. Whether or not it's in this manner, I don't know, but I hold tightly onto my belief. Why would I try to absolve it?"

Negan searched Tomas’ eyes for a moment before sniffling. Oh no. The tears started falling before he could stop them. His heart squeezed in his chest and he laughed wetly. Tomas had given him the answer he had needed, and he was just so taken back with emotion. 

“Ok,” he whispered, nodding. He pressed his forehead against Tomas’, hugging him closer. He sniffed again, a sob racking through his body. “I’m sorry, I just…” his voice broke off, but he smiled. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in to kiss Tomas through his tears. “Thank you.”

Tomas smiled softly and he gently brushed Negan's tears away with his thumbs. "It's okay, Negan, it's okay," he murmured. He kissed him back gently, still brushing his cheeks slowly. He moved an arm, wrapping it around the other and pulling him closer. 

He let his fingers slowly brush up and down Negan's spine as he kissed at his shoulder, before resting his head on his chest, nestled under his chin. " _ Eres mi todo ahora _ ," he whispered before adding, playfully, "There's a translation book in the office."

Negan snorted, burying his face into Tomas’ hair as he nestled into him. He took a couple deep breaths, his tears flowing slower. Negan hated to cry because usually once he started, he couldn’t stop.

“Who needs a book when I have you to teach me?” Negan made a mental note to still go find that book. “There’s nothing better to do, hmm? Besides stay in bed,” he purred the last part, insinuating that he meant more than sleep. “You babble enough anyway. I’m sure I’d pick up meaning at some point.” Negan giggled, kissing the top of Tomas’ head. 

Tomas chuckled softly at Negan's words, though shivering some at his purr. "Don't think learning languages works that way,  _ cariño _ , but whatever you say," he mumbled quietly. He let his eyes close and he hummed, smirking. " _ La próxima vez, quiero que me lleves _ ."

“Whatever  _ you _ say, love,” Negan replied with a small chuckle. He’d learn at some point. Whatever Tomas was saying was probably enough to make him melt in his shoes, and he wanted to understand. “Go to sleep now, babe. I’ll be here,” Negan said softly, relaxing against Tomas. He hummed a soft melody, a lullaby that has always soothed him as a child, as he drew circles on Tomas’ back. 

Tomas snuggled impossibly closer to Negan before he sighed contentedly. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, especially with the man's humming and the hand that was stroking his back. His breathing slowed and deepened, soft snores leaving him as he slept in the comfort of the other man's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit from this RP~

Negan dozed on and off while Tomas slept. He wasn’t super tired, but he was content and relaxed. More so than he’d been in a while, even with his amenities at the Savior compound. He thought about how crazy it was that he’s just met this man, and already he’d stolen Negan’s heart. Perhaps it really was divine intervention that brought them together. The irony of the “savior” being “saved” didn’t miss him. Maybe Negan should start praying. 

Tomas didn't sleep for too long, just long enough to sleep off the previous bliss he had gotten. He came to but didn't move nor open his eyes. He savored the feeling of being held so close by someone. He had just met Negan and he was already offering himself up to him. _La próxima vez, quiero que me lleves_ he had said to Negan. Although Negan hadn't understood a single word, Tomas had all but given himself to Negan with what he had said. _I want you to take me_.

" _Te amo_ ," Tomas whispered softly up at Negan, giving away that he had woken. It was basic Spanish. Everyone knew what it meant. " _Te amo, mi amor, mi cariño_."

Negan gasped softly at the words floating up at him, his heart squeezing in his chest. Oh, he understood that. Negan reached up and hooked a finger under Tomas’ chin, lifting it up so he could look him in the eye. Tomas hooked his arms around Negan's neck as he gazed into the man's eyes, a warm smile on his face, as well as a soft blush.

Negan studied Tomas’ for a minute, tongue poking out to lick at his bottom lip in nervousness. Negan felt his heart leaping into his throat. He felt the same, but he couldn’t get the words out. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss against the lips of the other, pushing all of his feelings into it. Tomas kissed Negan back and was overwhelmed with the passion behind the kiss. One of his hands went to Negan's hair, stroking the soft, messy locks. Negan’s lips hovered as they broke, a slight blush dusting his face, and he whispered, “I love you too.”

He hummed, lazily letting his lips kiss Tomas’. His hand trailed down the other’s side, gliding down to his thigh. Negan encouraged Tomas to lift it up and hook it over Negan’s waist. He just wanted to be surrounded by Tomas. He let his hand trail back up, brushing over the curve of Tomas’ butt and dipping into his lower back, pushing him closer to Negan.

Tomas smirked against Negan's lips as he kissed him back and he pushed the man onto his back, moving with him so he seated himself on Negan's hips, the priest straddling his thighs. His hands ran up and down Negan's sides, as he leaned down and kissed at his shoulders, gently brushing his lips over the bandaged gunshot wound. He smirked wider and started to slowly roll his hips down into Negan's, letting out a breathy sigh.

Negan gasped and then laughed as Tomas maneuvered them. He groaned at the kisses and touches, grinding his own hips up into Tomas’. He clawed his blunt nails up Tomas’ back, not digging in too hard, but enough to leave some faint red marks. “Mmm, Tomas,” Negan huffed.

Tomas dug his own nails into Negan's sides, dragging them down. Not enough to break the skin but enough to leave marks. He ground his hips down harder as he felt Negan's growing erection against his ass. "Mmmh~" he moaned out, wondering how it would feel to have Negan inside him. He kissed at the flesh by his ear, a low groan passing his lips. "I wanna ride you for my first time," he whispered in Negan's ear. "Can I ride you, _cariño_?"

Negan full body shuddered at the words in his ear. “F-fuck yes. Anything you want,” Negan panted out. Negan let his hands slide down and he grabbed handfuls of that ass that was grinding on him. The thought of being _inside_ Tomas made Negan’s dick twitch in anticipation. Negan swallowed thickly, turning his head towards Tomas’ face. “Do you have… lube or lotion or something?” he asked, definitely not wanting Tomas’ first time dry.

Tomas groaned as Negan grabbed his ass and he kissed him hard, biting at his bottom lip. "Yeah, baby, I do," he murmured and he shifted slightly off of Negan, reaching for the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of lube that he'd found while ransacking a pharmacy a few miles out. Wanting to tease Negan a bit, he sat back and smirked down at Negan as he popped open the bottle's cap. Despite the confident demeanor, his face was flushed bright red in embarrassment as well as arousal. He coated his own fingers with the cool liquid before lifting himself up and reaching down. He bit his lip as he pushed his finger in, keeping eye contact with Negan as he moaned while prepping himself, adding another finger.

“Fuuuck, Tomas,” Negan groaned, watching him prep himself. “That is so hot, holy shit.” Negan ran his hands along Tomas’ thighs and up his stomach as he watched the beautiful scene before him. “Don’t- don’t try to go too fast, babe. Take your time.” He bit his lip. He didn’t want to hurt Tomas at all if he wasn’t prepared enough. He watched Tomas work himself, biting at his lip.

Tomas nodded at Negan's words as he continued to stretch himself open for the man below him. He whimpered and moaned deeply in pleasure, gasping and crying out softly when he found his prostate. He tipped his head back as he fucked himself on his fingers before he soon pulled them out. He moved, grabbing the lube again and put it into his hand. " _Dios mío_ , I can't wait to have you inside me," he groaned out, slicking up Negan's cock as he started to stroke him.

Negan was practically drooling watching Tomas finger himself, but he wanted to be the one who made him cry out like that again. He sucked in a breath as the cold lube touched him, but moaned as Tomas stroked him. “God, I can’t wait to be in you,” Negan reached up and grabbed Tomas’ chin, pulling him down and meeting him halfway for a crushing kiss. “Thanks for letting me be your first,” he purred against Tomas’ lips.

Negan ran his hands down Tomas’ body, circling around and grabbing his ass again. Negan licked his lips. He had to feel. He needed to. He let one hand slide over, slipping between Tomas’ cheeks and entering two fingers straight into him up to the knuckle. Negan hummed, grinning. Perfect.

Tomas continued to stroke Negan as he kissed him back desperately, moaning into the kiss at his words. He felt his hands wander down and he bit his lip as he felt Negan push his fingers in and he whined at the intruding fingers.

He grabbed onto Negan's wrist and tugged his fingers out, shuddering as he did, before he shuffled up just a bit. Tomas lined himself up with Negan's cock, holding the base of him, before lowering himself slowly down. There was a slight burn to being stretched open but Tomas felt pleasure in the feeling. He moaned loudly as he felt Negan slowly fill him as he went down inch by inch.

Negan’s hands flew to Tomas’ hips when the man pulled him out. He threw his head back against the pillow as Tomas sunk deeper and deeper. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Tomas!” Negan was not a man of poetic words in bed.

When Tomas was fully seated, Negan gripped his hips, digging his nails into this soft skin. He gazed up at the other man, panting and shuddering. The view of Tomas fully impaled on his cock was the most glorious sight Negan had ever seen. “You look beautiful,” he huffed, grinning.

Tomas shuddered as he fully seated himself on Negan, giving himself a while to get used to the feeling of being filled up. He was panting himself, the man feeling a pleasure he'd never felt before.

Negan bucked his hips up a hair. “Now. Move,” he growled, grin turning wolfish.

Tomas shuddered at Negan's growl and he planted his hands on the other's chest before lifting himself up and dropping back down. He gave a soft cry of pleasure as he started a slow rhythm. "Negan!" he moaned out his name, tipping his head back.

Negan groaned as Tomas began moving. The slick warm pressure around him was amazing. His name being moaned so passionately through those lips was amazing. Everything about this was amazing. 

He moved his hands to Tomas’ thighs, massaging them as the man moved. “Yeah, babe. Fuck that’s good. You’re doing great,” he growled out. He’d let Tomas do the work for now, pick his own speed. Negan didn’t want to rush him. 

Negan raised a hand to Tomas’ face, caressing his cheek. He ran his thumb over Tomas’ bottom lip. “You’re so perfect, love.”

Tomas felt tears prick in his eyes as he panted and moaned, riding Negan slow but gradually picking up his pace as he got more comfortable. He looked down at Negan with wet eyes and a bright red blush all over his face. 

"Negan," he whimpered out his name. " _Te sientes muy bien, mi amor._ " He was in utter bliss with having Negan deep inside him.

“So good, so good,” Negan moaned out, half translating what he understood and half praising Tomas. He stared up at the man, eyes half-lidded, as he ran his thumb over his red cheek. “Fantastic,” he breathed. The unshed tears startled him for a second, but Tomas didn’t seem to be any pain or discomfort. Negan felt his heart squeeze at the thought that _he_ had brought this man to tears with pleasure.

Negan arched his back slightly as Tomas sped up, shifting the angle of his hips and accidentally bucking up right as Tomas was coming down. He gasped as he hit impossibly deeper into Tomas. 

Tomas cried out in pure pleasure as Negan bucked up into him. The man hit his prostate dead on and it threw Tomas into cloud nine. He sped up even more, gripping Negan's shoulders as he sobbed with the pleasure he was feeling, that spot inside him getting hit again and again.

"Fuck... fuck, Negan, oh god. Fuck," he moaned out, feeling himself getting close as he continued to bounce on Negan's hips.

Negan grinned through his panting, knowing exactly what he did. Perfect. He licked his lips, loving the sound of his favorite curse word slide from Tomas’ lips. “Yeah, babe. Talk dirty to me,” he grunted, pushing his hips up again. God, he was close. So close. Tomas had to be too. 

Tomas moaned as Negan pushed his hips up into him again and dug his nails into the skin of his shoulders. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," the word was a mantra on his lips at this point, Negan's name thrown in at points.

“C’mere,” Negan whispered, pulling Tomas’ face down again in order to capture his lips in his. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Negan slid his hand down Tomas’ chest and stomach, gripping his neglected cock and jerking him off in rhythm to his bounces. “Tomasss,” Negan whispered against his lips. “Come for me, Tomas.”

Tomas was silenced by Negan kissing him, save for the heavy moan that ripped out of him when Negan started to jerk his rock hard cock. He stopped and gave a full body shiver and a loud gasp of pleasure followed by a long, loud whine, orgasming as Negan told him to, spurting into Negan's hand. As he came, his walls clenched tightly around Negan's cock.

Negan dropped his face into Tomas’ shoulder, letting out a long growl as Tomas’ tightened around him. He bucked up once, twice, and then sunk his teeth into Tomas as he came deep inside the other man, a low whine escaping his throat. Fireworks flashed through Negan’s mind.

Tomas bit his lip when Negan bit into his shoulder but he released a moan of his own when he felt him come inside him, the man shuddering at the wet heat. It was new, but not exactly unpleasant.

Negan took a moment to breathe before he unlatched his teeth from Tomas. Tomas stroked Negan's hair as he panted, trying to get his breath still as Negan was too. Negan licked the bite, trying to soothe it. It didn’t break the skin, but it’d bruise. He leaned back, panting, gazing at Tomas with stars in his eyes. “Wow,” he breathed. Without looking away from Tomas’ face, and in a kind of haze, Negan raised his hand that was covered in Tomas’ cum and licked it off. 

Tomas hummed at the lick before he watched Negan lick his cum from his fingers. He found himself blushing deeply at the act. "Fuck, Negan..." he murmured.

Negan chuckled and wiggled his fingers at Tomas. “Want some?” He cocked an eyebrow. Shifting, Negan could feel himself still seated inside Tomas. He grunted, overstimulation setting in. 

Tomas bit his lip, that bright blush getting even redder. He gripped Negan's wrist and brought his hand to his face, kitten licking his fingers before fully sucking on them, moaning at the taste of himself on Negan's skin, and at Negan's shifting. He rolled his hips slightly as he sucked on Negan's hand.

Even though it was softening, Negan felt his dick twitch at the sight and feel of Tomas sucking on his fingers. Fuck. That was hot. He pressed them against Tomas’ tongue as he bit at his own lip, shivering from the sensations. As much as he’d love to go another round, Negan knew he wouldn’t be able to. Not so soon. The roll of the hips from Tomas made him whine slightly. 

Tomas continued to suckle on Negan's fingers, groaning faintly as he did so. He had been repressed for years, so his libido was on fire at the moment, so he didn't quite take into consideration that Negan couldn't go for round after round.

Negan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tomas’ jaw, moving his free hand down to swat lightly at Tomas’ ass. “Babe,” he huffed into Tomas’ ear, “you gotta let me go or I’m going to die.” He chuckled softly. 

Tomas jumped at the swat and he whined softly. He let Negan's fingers fall from his mouth before lifting himself off of Negan and laying beside him instead.

Negan sighed as Tomas pulled off of him. He could tell the other man would jump at the opportunity to go again if Negan gave him the chance, but Negan just couldn’t. Not right then. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still please his partner.

“So, how was your first time with a man?” Negan asked, turning on his side to face Tomas.

Tomas licked his lips and he smiled shyly. "It was so good... so very good," he mumbled.

Negan drew circles on Tomas’ stomach with his spit soaked fingers, heading lower and lower. “Feeling a bit empty now?” He spoke into Tomas’ ear, voice low. “Even when you’re so full of my cum?” Tomas bit his lip some as he felt Negan trail his fingers downwards, shuddering at his words. Negan’s fingers smoothed over Tomas’ cock, heading lower still until they traced his wet entrance. Negan leaned in closer to Tomas’ ear. “Do you want me to milk you for all you have?” His fingers pressed against Tomas, but didn’t enter him. Not yet.

Tomas knew Negan couldn't take him in the way he wanted to again but when those fingers traced his entrance, his mind blanked out. "G-god, Negan... yes," he breathed, gripping Negan's hair and shoving his lips against the older man's.

Negan laughed into the kiss, biting at Tomas’ lips at the same time that he buried two fingers inside of Tomas. The other man was obviously still stretched, but he felt so tight against Negan’s fingers as he worked in and out at a slow pace. The mix of lube, and cum, and spit had him sliding easily. He broke from Tomas’ lips. “How’s that feel, babe? Let me hear you.” Negan crooked his fingers, looking for that little bundle of nerves inside of Tomas.

Tomas moaned as those fingers pushed inside of him. He buried his face into Negan's shoulder as those fingers slid in and out. The moment Negan crooked them, he heaved a loud, heavy moan. "Negan~" he moaned out his lover's name.

“Good, good,” Negan said in a low voice. He loved hearing his name moaned on those lips. He kept up his slow speed, starting to scissor his fingers as he went.

He loved how he could make Tomas a mess with just his hand. All that chastity must have really built up. 

He buried his fingers as deep as he could, crooking them again, and asked, “You want another one, Tomas? You wanna take three?”

Tomas gripped at Negan's hips, digging his blunt nails into the soft flesh. Moans spilled from his lips as Negan worked him with his fingers, the way they rubbed up against the one spot inside him. 

" _Sí, por favor,_ " Tomas whined, rutting against the fingers inside him. " _Sí, sí_."

Negan smirked. Getting Tomas to the point where his brain flipped to Spanish was definitely going to be a top priority on Negan’s to do list for a long time.

He pulled his fingers almost all the way out, teasing Tomas for a minute, before adding a third finger and _ever so slowly_ , working his way back in. 

Tomas groaned, biting his lip as Negan pulled his fingers out but the moment that third finger joined in, he let out a whine. " _Por favor, no te burles_ ," he whimpered out, burying his face into the man's neck.

Negan hummed and paused for a moment once his fingers were fully seated so that Tomas could get used to the new size. He turned his head and kissed Tomas’ temple. “You alright, love?” Negan hadn’t understood some of what he’d said, and hearing the word ‘no’ scared him for a second, but Tomas wasn’t pulling away so it seemed ok. He shifted his fingers slightly, pressing against Tomas’ walls. 

Tomas panted as he tightened his grip on Negan, nodding. " _Sí..._ " he breathed out. " _Sigue adelante… Por favor..._ " He rutted against Negan's fingers, whining when the man pressed them in. He just wanted Negan to move his fingers again.

Tomas was a needy mess, and Negan had to admit, it looked good on him. He liked the way Tomas was trying to fuck himself on his fingers and debated about making him do that. Making him get himself off using Negan. But… the man had just ridden Negan so, maybe he’d give him a break. Just this once.

He started up a slow rhythmic thrust, occasionally bending his fingers, before working his way up faster and faster. He turned his head and placed kisses and nips to Tomas’ neck and shoulder as his fingers worked him.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment to make our day~


End file.
